Simply, Lust
by sparkling swine
Summary: A Klonnie oneshot. Enjoy (:


He gently felt up her short nightgown, running his hands over her beautiful curves. He was holding her still on her stomach with an easily obtained control over her. She struggled slightly under him, whimpering; which only stood to fuel his desire more. She was no competition for his strength and he knew that. She was so adorable when she trembled like this.

"Please..." She begged. He could tell she was frightened, even tearing up a little.

"Shh..." He comforted, "You're going to be all right, Love..." He removed his hand from under her skirt and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"God. You're so beautiful." He whispered to her as he kissed the back of her exposed neck. Her body was tense and her fingers clung to her sheets in terror. He had told her she would greatly regret any decision to fight back or call out for help, but he knew could never hurt her. He also had full knowledge that nobody would hear her; nobody was around at this time of night...but it would have ruined his fantasy if she was too disobedient. He was going to make love to her; to this woman he had been craving and watching for such a long time...

His dick was so hard now, he could hardly contain it in his jeans. He had snuck into her house with ease, now that he was allowed in. He knew all the rooms. He knew all the locks. He had carefully planned out his... 'attack', if you will. He liked using that term, though. He was here to make her happy. He was here to fulfill his dreams. He deeply inhaled her scent and was lost in a daze for a moment.

"I need you." He confessed into her ear. "I've needed you for a while now. I know you desire it too." As he told her this, he ran his fingers down her back, placing them just above her full ass. She shivered at the sensation, causing him to grin. He pushed his stiff cock against her, making sure she could feel it. She gasped.

Part of her wanted his touch, to embrace it, even knowing who he was! She knew, that this guy was dangerous. He could hurt her, he could kill her, _but what is death when your drowning in lust_? She was scared, but her desire seemed to kick in when he reached up her gown, rubbing against her inner thighs, towards her heated center. She started to drip juices into her panties, creating a small wet spot. It had been a while since she felt a man's touch, and he was saying such sweet things to her...

He rubbed two of his fingers against the fabric of her red panties, noticing the wet mark she'd created, he grinned again.

"I knew you wanted it." He stated as he pushed aside the small bit of cloth, finding her swelling clit. He rubbed her gently, just as he had pictured many times before. She even let out the same pleasured gasp he'd heard her let out every first touch she had made on herself in the past, when he had been watching silently. Listening so closely, he could have sworn he'd heard her heart beating.

He slid his fingers down between her lips, pushing them into her tight hole that so obviously cried out for attention. She let out another gasp which turned into quiet moan. Oh god...how he loved to hear her. He rubbed her inner walls, sending splashes of pleasure up her stomach. She moved her face into the pillow and was now gripped the sheets out of pleasure; his hands were so large.

"Yes... Enjoy this, relax. Let yourself be pleasured. You're so pretty. You deserve this so much." He told her while he continued to finger her pussy. She grinded her hips against his hand.

"Good girl." He told her. He pulled his fingers out and held them to his face, inhaling her healthy scent. God, how he loved it. He'd never been this close before. She risked turning her head towards him, in time to see his tongue glide over his fingers, tasting her. The sight made tingles run up her stomach again as he licked his digets clean. He caught her gaze and they locked eyes for a moment. She wanted him.

He took his shirt off and undid his pants, removing his clothing while she stayed still. She was still scared, always knowing in the back of her mind that he was a stranger; at least to her. He pushed her nighty over her luscious ass, past her shoulders, and over her head. For a moment he just stared. Such a magnificent body, it was better appreciated up close, and for that, he placed his hands on her back, rubbing down across her ass and over her smooth thighs. She let out a sigh of satisfaction. He rolled her over onto her back so he could have access to her breasts.

"God..." He exclaimed as he cupped them both in his hands. She leaned her head back, taking in all the attention. Grabbing ahold of her tiny nipples, which were already becoming perky, he rolled them in his fingers. Pinching them. She moaned out, arching her back. 'It's been so long...' She though while he pleasured her hardened nipples. Again, she leaked fluids into her panties, her body wanted this stranger, it couldn't be hidden.

He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled off her underwear and spread her legs open for him. Looking down at her beautiful _flower_ his heart skipped a beat. He'd wanted this so badly, he'd waited so long...

With that, he pushed all of himself deep inside of her. Filling her with all that he had. She moaned out, wrapping her arms around him, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Such an old friend this feeling was. She pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Ooh... You're so perfect." He told her as he pumped himself into her. "I love you so much." He felt her sensitive walls tighten around his cock as she drew closer to climax. He knew it wouldn't take either of them very long to get there. They had both been waiting for such a long time.

She flung her head back against her pillow and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She clenched her muscles around him again, feeling the sensation start to fill her body. She let out a loud moan of release, clinging onto her stranger while he kissed her neck, up to her lips and when they touched, he released himself into her. Thrusting deep up her pussy, exploding all his want and need into her. He collapsed down next to her and they both tried to catch their breath. He watched as her legs fell closed and she trembled with relief.

"So pretty..." He told her as he pulled her closely into him, inhaling her scent once more before Bonnie fell asleep in Klaus's arms.


End file.
